


Diary of the Best First Date Ever

by TheWhatMage



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhatMage/pseuds/TheWhatMage
Summary: Firi writes a diary containing her excitement and joy at her first date with Ashe, starting with a jump through a hell portal.





	Diary of the Best First Date Ever

Dear Diary

Ashe and I began dating today and I knew she was nervous, so I honestly thought it would be a few days or even a week before we went on a date. However, not only did Ashe take me on a date on the same day, but she took me through a hell portal! It was more exciting than I could have imagined. Ashe gets a gold star for creativity. Oh, but the date gets even better than that.

On the other side of the hell portal, we found ourselves in some weird abandoned ruins. It was so cool. The mood was amazing for me. I could have stayed there with Ashe, holding hands as she likes to do, and just stare into the ceiling. But then the date got even better. A monster that I had never seen before appeared and tried to attack us. Its body shape and overall design was so different to anything I had seen before. I was in love with this creature and I wanted to study it until I knew everything about it. 

Ashe was so brave as she attacked it and made it go away from me. She is sweet like that. That was when Inien appeared but I still think Ashe stole the show. She said some weird things but that adds to her charm you know. After the creature was defeated, it was my turn. This creatures organs were so odd. I was in love with it. It had the most unique heart I had ever seen. I tried to show Ashe some of it but I don't think she appreciated it. This is not one of her interests, but that's fine.

Now it's just a case of getting out. Ashe and Inien are planning something I can tell, but I just hope this date stays as amazing as it already is. Maybe I can find even more interesting creatures to dissect, but I guess I will have to see. Ashe is trying to talk to me so I guess I will stop writing. Lets start phase two of the date!

Firi  


End file.
